Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a centrally controlled telecommunications exchange system. Such a system includes a central section which comprises a central switching network and a central coordination processor, and with decentral line trunk groups, each of which comprises a subsidiary switching network, which is connected to the central switching network via connection paths, for example lines, channels or the like, which can be seized for the establishment of dialed connections, and a program-controlled subsidiary control unit, one of the functions of which is to switch through connections via said subsidiary switching network, and which are connected via connection-individual and/or subscriber-individual terminating circuits to subscriber lines and/or connection lines, and to corresponding channels which are combined in transmission systems, for example PCM systems and with a control channel which extends from the coordination processor to the subsidiary control units, in particular with control channels whose course is identical and which are provided individually in respect of each subsidiary control unit by which control channel, or control channels, in association with the switching-orientated start of operation of each line trunk group the coordination processor transmits to this line trunk group items of peripheral data which have been obtained from a central store assigned to this processor and which are stored semi-permanently by said line trunk group decentrally in a store assigned thereto and which in part consist of items of program information for its switching-orientated program control sequences and in part items of connection data which are individually assigned to the terminating circuits and to the connecting channels and which govern the switching operation in each individual case in respect of switching and control technology, such as for example subscriber number, subscriber connection state, allocation data, operating state data, operating data category, subscriber type data, connection line type and channel type data.